Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7q + 2}{2} \div \dfrac{3q}{9}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{7q + 2}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{3q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (7q + 2) \times 9 } { 2 \times 3q}$ $p = \dfrac{63q + 18}{6q}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{21q + 6}{2q}$